I have a Sister? NO! and NEVER!
by ashzlen
Summary: Len memiliki trauma masa lalu yang menyebabkan ia membenci anak kecil. Karena suatu alasan, Len hidup sendirian di rumahnya sejak kelas 4 SD. Ada Gumiya yang siap menemani kapan pun dan dimanapun. Hingga suatu hari ketika orangtuanya kembali ke rumah, sosok kuning tak di kenalnya muncul/"Tunggu, tunggu.. Ini siapa?" "Kok nanya? Ya adikmu lah, Len!" "…..Ha?"/no pair
1. Gumiya

**_I have a sister? NO!... and NEVER!_**

 ** _Vocaloid isn't mine  
_** ** _But this story is mine_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Warning : Get it by yourself in this fic_**

 ** _._**

 _Summary :_

 _Len memiliki trauma masa lalu yang menyebabkan ia membenci anak kecil. Karena suatu alasan, Len hidup sendirian di rumahnya sejak kelas 4 SD. Ada Gumiya yang siap menemani kapan pun dan dimanapun. Hingga suatu hari ketika orangtuanya kembali ke rumah, sosok kuning tak di kenalnya muncul/"Tunggu, tunggu.. Ini siapa!?" "Kok nanya? Ya adikmu lah, Len!" "…..Ha?"_

 _._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1 : Gumiya_**

* * *

"Ngeboooosseeeennniiiiiiiinnnn!"

Makhluk bersurai lumut itu meletakkan _smartphone_ -nya dan berseru bosan. Len yang duduk di atas ranjang sambil membaca buku mengalihkan pandangannya ke Gumiya.

"Ya udah, pergi sana." Singkat, padat, dan penuh makna.

Gumiya mengerucutkan bibir monyongnya. "Rumah lu sepi banget, sih. Besar tapi cuma ditinggalin dua orang doang! Bete tau!"

"Gum, yang tinggal disini itu cuman gue. Lu cuma numpang disini." Len menyahut tak terima.

"Lebih pantes kalo disebut nginep, Len."

"Udah gak pantes disebut gitu. Lu udah keseringan nginep disini."

"KOK NGOMONGNYA BEGICHU?"

"Hah..? 'Be-begichu..?'"

Gumiya memelototi Len.

"Buktinya lo lebih sering tinggal disini daripada dirumah lo itu! Makannya pake duit gua lagi!" Len nyolot.

"Apanya? Seminggu sekali doang kok!" Gumiya tak kalah ngototnya.

"Iya seminggu sekali tapi nginepnya 5 hari. Belom main _game_ dirumah gua Sabtu-Minggunya."

"Hehe.. Masa, sih?" Gumiya cengengesan bangga.

"Gue nggak muji."

"Makasih."

"Gue bilang gue nggak muji elu!"

Gumiya nyengir lalu naik ke ranjang Len dan merangkulnya. "Kita kan, _bestfriend_ , kawaaan.."

Len mencibir lalu kembali membaca bukunya.

"Pasti rame kalo lu punya adik, Len." Gumiya kini memainkan PSP-nya di samping Len.

"Sama sekali enggak." balas Len cuek.

"Dari dulu gue pengen banget punya adik perempuan.."

"Lu cuma mau ngewujudin pikiran kotor lu ke adik lu, kan?"

Gumiya terkekeh. "Ya enggak lah, sejorok-joroknya gue, gak bakal ngelakuin hal biadab kayak gitu ke adik gue sendiri, Len. Disini Nakajima Gumiya yang bersumpah!"

"Alah.." gumam Len.

Gumiya menoleh ke luar jendela ketika melihat rombongan anak TK yang berjalan ke arah taman untuk bermain.

"OHHH! YANG DIKUNCIR DUA ITU MOE BANGET!"

Mana sumpahmu yang tadi, Gumiya?

"Ya udah, kalo lu segitunya pengen punya adik, tinggal minta sama Mama Pap―" omongan Len terputus. "… Maaf Gum. Keceplosan.."

Gumiya tertawa. "Gak papa Len. Emangnya udah berapa tahun kita ceplas-ceplos? Nyantai aja kali…"

"Lu kalo sok kuat gitu keren juga." kekeh Len.

"Oh, baru nyadar?

"Nangis mah nangis aja kali. Sok tegar!"

"Kagak, ah! Ntar gue dikatain melankolis lagi."

" _Game_ lu udah di- _pause_ Gum?"

"Anjrit! Lu ngajak ngomong sih, Len!" Gumiya kembali pada PSP-nya.

Lagi-lagi Len tertawa. Biar nyebelin, Gumiya teman yang baik dan setia. Kalau nggak ada Gumiya, rumahnya akan sepi total mengingat Len sendiri tipe orang pendiam yang lebih suka membaca buku. Walau garing, tapi Len menyukai suasana heboh dari lawakan―sengaja gak sengaja―makhluk lumutan disampingnya.

Untuk Len pribadi, Gumiya adalah anak yang kuat dan tahan banting. Len bukan melihat dari fisiknya waktu jari kelingking Gumiya terbentur sudut lemari dan dia menjerit sampai 7 baris rumah tetangganya bisa dengar. Bukan. Mama Gumiya sudah almarhumah sejak Gumiya akan masuk kelas 1 SD. Saat itu, Mamanya akan memotret hari pertama Gumiya di sekolah dasar. Tapi beliau mengalami kecelakaan di perjalanan. Walau begitu, Gumiya tetap menjalani hari-harinya dengan ceria seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

 _"_ _Kalo diinget-inget ya emang sedih. Kalo sedih, nanti nggak konsen belajar, kalo nggak konsen belajar nanti nilainya jelek, kalo nilainya udah jelek gak bisa naik kelas, kalo gak naik kelas gak bisa lanjut sekolah yang lebih tinggi, kalo udah gak bisa lanjut sekolah susah dapet pacarnya, kalo gak dapet pacar akhirnya jadi jomblo abadi, kalo jomblo dan gak berpendidikkan juga susah cari kerja, kalo gak kerja gak dapet duit, kalo gak dapet duit gak bisa makan, kalo gak makan nanti sakit, waktu sakit masuk rumah sakit dan gak bisa bayar, kalo udah gitu ya mati. Kaaann? Yang kayak gitu bisa berakibat fatal!"_

'Panjang x lebar x tinggi' memang. Tapi begitulah jawaban dari seorang Gumiya pas ditanya 'Apa nggak sedih ditinggal Mama?' saat dirinya duduk di bangku 2 SMP. Padahal kalo diperhatikan, jelas-jelas Gumiya nggak pernah serius belajar dan nilainya emang udah jelek alami. Tetapi kalau dipahami, jawaban Gumiya memiliki makna yang sangat dalam;

 _"_ _Gue gak mau terus-terusan ngeliat ke belakang. Yang ada didepan kita jauh lebih penting."_

―Intinya begitu.

Emang lebih singkat kalo ngejawab pake jawaban yang kedua, tapi ya Gumiya emang sukanya kalo yang kecil digede-gedein dan yang pendek dipanjang-panjangin. Contohnya; _"Len, lu yang ngehapus tulisan 'Gumiya Ganteng' dibuku gua, yaa?!"_

Padahal tinggal ditulis ulang apa susahnya.. Asal nuduh-nuduh, lagi. Saat itu, Len yang sedang menghadapi omelan Gumiya melihat Akaito ngikik bebek di sudut ruangan.

 _"_ _Kenapa sih, lu sukanya iseng-iseng begitu sama gue!? Ya seenggaknya jangan suka ngehapus-hapus tulisan orang seenaknya, lah! Lu pikir nulis itu nggak capek apa? Kalo gue nulis itu gue harus ngebuang tenaga sekitar 100-200 J! Lu nggak merhatiin pelajaran Fisika-nya Gakupo-sensei sih, tadi. Biar mampus aja loe!"_

Buset, gede amat 100-200 J. Nilai Fisika-mu berapa, Gum?

"Gue laper…"

Perkataan Gumiya membuyarkan lamunan Len. Sesaat setelah itu bunyi keroncongan terdengar. Gumiya ngengir. Len menghela napas lalu turun dari ranjangnya.

"Mau makan ap―"

"Ramen!" jawab Gumiya cepat kilat.

Belom juga selesai ngomongnya.

"Yang instan atau di ke―"

"Di kedai! Dibungkus ya! Punya gue yang pedessss banget!"

Len gak kaget kalo Gumiya ternyata tukang kilik. Dari awal duit Gumiya banyak, cuman semuanya disimpan buat keinginannya sendiri. Enggak, enggak. Itu sama sekali bukan disebut sebagai menabung. Anak TK sekalipun tau arti dari menabung itu _'Menyisihkan sebagian uang jajan untuk disimpan'_. Kalo Gumiya beda. Definisi menabung baginya adalah _'Simpan seluruh uang sakumu dan jajanlah di rumah Len'_

Nyebelin emang.

"Mau ikut gak?" ajak Len.

"Minumnya _cola_."

Ditanya apa jawabnya apa.

"Makan ramen minum _cola_ bukan perpaduan yang bagus, loh. Nanti perutnya meledak."

Gumiya tertawa. "Lucu! Lucu banget! Gue bukan anak kecil lagi, Len!"

Dikasih tau ngeyel, ya udahlah. Len mencibir.

"Gue cabut nih, ya." Len membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Yaa, hati-hati di jalan…" Gumiya tidak beralih dari PSP-nya.

Len memutar bola matanya dan segera bergegas.

.

"Makan ramen minumnya susu bukan perpaduan yang bagus, loh. Nanti perutnya sakit." ceramah Gumiya.

"Copas, lu." Len menyahut tak peduli.

"Dibilangin juga."

"Perpaduan menu punya lo lebih nggak sehat, dodol."

"Apa yang salah sama _cola_?!"

" _Cola_ itu ya, kalo dipake buat bersihin kamar mandi, kamar mandinya langsung bersih."

".. Bagus, dong!"

"Bagus darimananya?"

"Kamar mandi aja bersih apalagi perut gue. Bego banget, lu."

Elu yang bego. Kalo _cola_ kayak begitu, semua rumah sakit di dunia bakal pake _cola_ buat pengobatan kali.

"Terserah elu, Gum."

Len dan Gumiya makan tanpa membuka suara lagi.

Ini Minggu, berarti besok Senin. Sekolah, ya? Oh ya, besok ada ulangan IPA lagi.. Kenapa hidup gak adil, sih? Dari Senin ke Sabtu butuh 4-5 hari lagi. Giliran Sabtu ke Senin cuma butuh 1-2 hari. Kenapa hari harus ada tujuh, coba?

"Besok orang tua lu ke sini ya, Len?" Gumiya membuka pembicaraan.

"Hm? Iya.." jawab Len.

"7 tahun ya, mereka ninggalin lu?"

"Hmmm…"

"Kasian banget lu, ditinggal orang tua 7 tahun."

".. Nggak sekasian elu yang ditinggal nyokap seumur hidup."

Gumiya tertawa dan Len ikut tertawa. Mereka tau itu nggak serius. Candaan ngeledek berkedok perhatian kadang dilontarkan.

Orang tua Len pergi ke Amerika sejak Len duduk di bangku kelas 4 SD. Biar begitu, mereka tetap mengirimi uang dan segala keperluan Len dari Amerika. Kadang juga mengirimi beragam hadiah dari Amerika.

"Siapa tau mereka pulang-pulang bawa adik perempuan.." Gumiya beranda-andai.

"Ya gak mungkin lah." Len meneguk susunya.

"Siapa tau aja, kan?"

"Kalaupun ada, itu anak siapa?"

"Iya juga, sih.."

Len mencibir.

"Pupus dong harapan gue punya adik loli?"

"Kenapa malah nanya ke gue?"

.

.

.

Kok Len jadi khawatir gini?


	2. Children? What kind of Animal is that?

_**I have a sister? NO!... and NEVER!**_

 _ **Vocaloid isn't mine  
**_ _ **But this story is mine**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : Get it by yourself in this fic**_

 _ **.**_

 _Summary :_

 _Len memiliki trauma masa lalu yang menyebabkan ia membenci anak kecil. Karena suatu alasan, Len hidup sendirian di rumahnya sejak kelas 4 SD. Ada Gumiya yang siap menemani kapan pun dan dimanapun. Hingga suatu hari ketika orangtuanya kembali ke rumah, sosok kuning tak di kenalnya muncul/"Tunggu, tunggu.. Ini siapa!?" "Kok nanya? Ya adikmu lah, Len!" "…..Ha?"_

.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 : Children? What kind of Animal is that?**_

* * *

Keesokkan harinya. Senin. Sepulang sekolah, dan seperti biasa, rumah Len..

"Len, coba deh lu liat anak yang di kepang dua ini!" Gumiya menunjukkan layar tabletnya. " _Kawaii_ banget, ya?"

"Terserah elu, ah." Len mendorong kembali tablet di tangan Gumiya.

"Lo gak asik, ah. Liat dulu kenapa! Anak kecil itu imut tau, Len! Elu nya aja yang lebay kuadrat!"

Sendirinya lebih lebay.

"Ohh."

"Dengerin gue kenapa. Seenggaknya liat layar tablet gue sekarang. Dengan sekali lirikkan lu pasti langsung suka. Percaya sama guaa!"

"Sekali lagi lu ngomong gitu, _password_ wi-fi gue ganti."

Gumiya mendaratkan tabletnya di bantal kuning milik Len dan berguling dari atas ranjang ke bawah lalu sujud sembah dengan sikap sempurna.

"MAAFKAN KELANCANGAN HAMBA, LEN-SAMA!"

"Jangan sebut nama kecilku dengan mulut kotormu, rakyat jelata."

"MAAFKAN SEGALA SIKAP-SIKAP LANCANG HAMBA, LE―MAKSUD HAMBA KAGAMINE- _SAMA_!"

"Jangan pakai tanda seru ketika bicara padaku, rakyat jelata."

"TOLONG MAAFKAN HAMBA, KAGAMINE-SAMA."

"Bagus, sekarang berputar tiga kali lalu menggonggong padaku."

Gumiya berputar selincah balerina lalu menggonggong. " _Guk_!"

Len menatap datar si surai lumut di depannya. _Ilfeel._ Len tidak pernah menyangka kalau harga diri Gumiya serendah ini. Demi wi-fi gratis sampai-sampai orang itu menjatuhkan harga dirinya sendiri? Jiji.

"Dengar ya, Gum. Harga diri seorang laki-laki itu lebih tinggi dari nyawanya sendiri. Jadi meskipun lo disuruh milih antara 'ditembak atau menggonggong' lu harus tetap milih ditembak." Len memulai ceramahnya.

"Hah? Mending gue ngegonggong, kan!?" Gumiya membantah. "Jelas-jelas gue lebih sayang nyawa!"

Len menghela napas berat. "Oke, ditembak kejauhan. Kalo lu disuruh milih antara 'gue gak jadi ganti _password_ wi-fi tapi lu ngegonggong atau gue ganti _password_ tapi lu gak usah ngegonggong' harusnya lu pilih pilihan yang terakhir dong, Gum."

Gumiya mengulum lolipopnya. "Siapa sih Len, yang nggak cinta sama wi-fi gratis yang kenceng dan bisa dipake sepuasnya?"

Len gagal detik itu juga. Tau akh. Suatu saat Gumiya bakal sadar sendiri kalo dia baru aja ngelempar tai ke mukanya sendiri.

Ting.. Tong..

"LEN, ORTU LO KALI TUH!" pekik Gumiya. "CEPET BUKA GIH PINTUNYA!"

"Kenapa jadi lo yang seneng gak ketulungan gitu?"

Len keluar kamar dan segera turun dari lantai dua. Di lantai dua hanya terdapat kamar Len. Begitu sampai atas, akan ada pintu kamar Len. Ya begitulah pokoknya. Len membuka pintu.

Mama. Cek.

Papa. Cek.

Anak kecil berusia 5 tahun. Cek.

Lengkap su―

"….."

Anak kecil berusia 5 tahun!?

"Halo, Len!" Lenka meletakkan kopernya begitu saja dan memeluk Len. "Ya ampun, kamu udah gede aja! Mama kangen banget, Leeenn!"

"Loh, loh. Ma! Pa! Ini―"

"Apa kabar Len?" Rinto menepuk bahu Len. "Barang-barang di rumah gak ada yang hilang, kan?"

Dasar Papa Jahannam! Tega-teganya setelah ninggalin anaknya 7 tahun ke Amerika buat alasan kerja begitu pulang yang ditanyain malah harta benda!

"Oh, aku baik-baik aja, kok." balas Len.

Anak jambulan ini juga. Ditanya apa jawabnya apa.

"Ngomong-ngomong Ma, Pa―"

"Mama mau masuk ah! Ayo Rin, masukk!" Lenka menggandeng anak perempuan berusia 5 tahun itu masuk rumah.

"Iyaaa~" sahut si perempuan yang dipanggil 'Rin' dengan nada cerah.

"Tunggu, tunggu… Ini siapa!?" Len menunjuk-nunjuk si surai kuning 'mini'.

"Kok nanya? Ya adikmu lah, Len!" Rinto berkacak pinggang.

"…..Ha?"

"ADIK!?" Gumiya secepat kilat turun ke bawah.

Matanya langsung melotot tak berkedip ketika melihat adik kecil moe berpita putih berdiri manis dengan badannya yang mungil. Pakai _dress_ putih yang ada pita-pitanya. Aduh, manis banget. Tuh kan, Gumiya jadi _doki doki_ begini.. Ugh.

"Ehh, nak Gumiya, ya?" Lenka agak terkejut.

"Iya tante.." Gumiya tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Kok kaget sih, tante? Aku nambah ganteng, ya?"

"Upilmu ngegantung-gantung loh, Gumiya." tunjuk Rinto

"Heh? Masa?" Gumiya langsung menggrepe-grepe hidungnya.

"Begitu aja ketipu." Rinto tertawa keras.

"AHAHAHA! SI OM NGADA-NGADA AJA!"

Len makin tak mengerti situasi ini. Apaan sih? Kenapa si Gumiya malah jadi SKSD gini? Sejak kapan si ijo lumut itu dekat dengan orang tua Len?

"Bentar bentar.." Len menengahi. "Jadi bocah berpita ini adikku?!"

"Yap!" Lenka membetulkan.

"Eeehh? Eeeeehhh!? Kok Mama nggak pernah ngomong-ngomong ke aku?" histeris Len. "Mana orangnya segede itu lagi! Mama telat banget kasih taunya lagi!"

"Hah? Mama udah kirim surat kok." Lenka berpangku tangan.

"Surat? Tapi aku nggak nerima apa-apa, loh!" bantah Len.

.

―5 tahun yang lalu―Kos-kosan seorang mahasiswa dengan duit pas-pasan bernama Hibiki Lui―

' _Hai Len! Lihat adik barumu! Cantik, kan? Namanya Rin. Dia mirip sekali denganmu, loh. Maaf baru sempat kami beritahu sekarang. Maaf juga kalau baru diberitahu ketika Rin sudah keburu lahir. Sudah, ya.._

 _With love, Mama Papa'_

Lui membelalakkan matanya. Nama panggilannya waktu kecil memang Len―singkatan dari ' _hanya-Lui-dan-yang-bersangkutan-yang-tahu_ '. Teka-teki macam apa ini? Siapa orang iseng yang berani menjahilinya?!

Lui bukan anak kecil. Gak lucu! Siapa ini? Ini misteri! Apa ini kutukan karena Lui belum bayar uang sewa bulan kemarin? Kedua orang tuanya kan sudah meninggal 3 tahun silam.

Tuh kan jadi paranoid! Sialann!

Lui melihat foto yang juga ada di dalam amplop. Bayi perempuan berambut pirang tipis-tipis. Lui menyipitkan matanya. Kenapa pirang? Jelas-jelas di keluarganya tidak ada yang memiliki rambut pirang. Semuanya oranye terang.

Ugh, kalau Lui punya cukup banyak uang, ia bersumpah akan mengorek informasi tentang orang iseng ini. Tuhan, tolong limpahkan rezeki Lui.

―Sampai 5 tahun mendatang, Lui tetap hidup dengan duit pas-pasan sebagai seorang pelayan di sebuah restoran.

.

"Kak Len, Kak Len.."

Len menengok ke samping, lalu ke bawah ketika menyadari kalau sosok si kecil―yang tak ingin ia sebut namanya―menarik-narik lengan bajunya. Sepersekian detik kemudian, Len langsung menghindar dengan cepat. Tak ingin berada di samping si kuning berpita itu sedetik pun.

"Apa?" sahut Len judes.

Rin menatap Len dengan mata besarnya. "Kak Len ganteng, deh."

Hening.

Omaygadh. Ya tuhan.. Cobaan apa ini..? Setelah punya teman ber-spesies seperti Gumiya, ia harus menjalani hidup bersama anak kecil ini?!

Kenapa? Len salah apa?

* * *

 _ **Ciaoo, thanks for Ayane HikaHikari dan nirmalasari218 untuk reviewnya~!**_

 _ **Makasih juga yang udah repot-repot mencet tombol fav and foll, dan para silent readers yang bersedia ngebaca fic ga bermutu ini~**_

 _ **See you in Chapter 3~~~**_


	3. Menjijikkan

_**I have a sister? NO!... and NEVER!**_

 _ **Vocaloid isn't mine  
**_ _ **But this story is mine**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : Get it by yourself in this fic**_

 _ **.**_

 _Summary :_

 _Len memiliki trauma masa lalu yang menyebabkan ia membenci anak kecil. Karena suatu alasan, Len hidup sendirian di rumahnya sejak kelas 4 SD. Ada Gumiya yang siap menemani kapan pun dan dimanapun. Hingga suatu hari ketika orangtuanya kembali ke rumah, sosok kuning tak di kenalnya muncul/"Tunggu, tunggu.. Ini siapa!?" "Kok nanya? Ya adikmu lah, Len!" "…..Ha?"_

 _._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3 : Menjijikkan**_

* * *

"Gum, gue mohon. Hari ini gue nginep di rumah lu. Ya? Ya? Ya?" pinta Len.

"Eeh? Kenapa?" tanya Gumiya.

"Gue gak bisa Gum.." Len memegangi bahu Gumiya erat sambil menahan tangisnya. "Gue gak bisa.. Hidup gue udah nggak tenang dan damai kayak dulu lagi. Monster berpita itu bakalan nyerang gue, Gum!"

"Oke, oke. Gini aja." Gumiya balas memegang kedua bahu Len. "Gue nginep dirumah lo hari ini. Gimana?"

Sama sekali nggak nyelesain masalah. Mati sana.

"Iiihh…."

Len dan Gumiya sontak menoleh ke sumber suara. Ah. Ada dibawah rupanya. Rin muncul.

"Kak Len pacaran sama kakak itu, ya?" Rin menunjuk Gumiya.

Hening.

"Gak usah banyak bacot kalo gak tau apa-apa!" Len sewot sendiri.

Rin nampak berpikir. "Bacot itu apa, kak Len?"

"Bacot itu hewan yang mirip siput itu loh, dik Rin. Kamu jangan dengerin omongannya kak Len, ya.."

"Itu bekicot, bego."

"Lu diem aja, nyet. Secara lu sendiri yang ngomong kasar begitu sama anak kecil!"

"Kakak hijau―"

"Nama kakak 'Gumiya' ya, manis.."

"Kakak Gumiya, 'nyet' itu maksudnya apaan?"

"Mampus lu, Gum. Makan tuh 'nyet'."

"Mampus apaan sih? Rin gak ngerti."

"Oke, kamu yang berpita―" Len mulai geram.

"―Rin." potong Rin.

"―pokoknya kamu yang pakai pita―"

"Kak Len.." Rin menggenggam tangan kanan Len dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil dan menatap Len dengan tatapan mata serius. "Nama aku itu 'Kagamine Rin'. Ka-ga-mi-ne-Ri-n. R-i-n. Riiiii…nnn."

"Iya gue tau nama elu itu Rin! Er-i-en. Ngerti, ngerti! Gue pernah TK dan gue lulus TK B dalam 2 bulan! Biarpun secara _official_ lu itu adek gua tapi gue gak pernah pengen punya adek. Gue juga nggak inget pernah ngebayangin gue punya adek! Apalagi yang perempuan! Ngerti?! Jangan deket-deket gue!"

Rin menatap Len lagi. Len mendengus. Baguslah kalau anak ini mulai mengerti.

"Kak Gumiya.. Kak Len ngomong apaan?"

"Ga tau. Udah Rin, omongan Kak Len jangan kamu dengerin."

Ih kesel. Len memutar bola matanya dan segera naik ke atas.

"Len, mau ke mana?" tanya Rinto.

"Papa pikir kalau naik tangga aku mau kemana?"

"Oh iya, ke kamarmu, ya? Hahaha, iya juga.."

Ga jelas dasar. Len kadang menyesal punya Papa bego kayak Rinto. Gak sopan? Memang. Len adalah tipikal anak songong yang cuma berani mengucapkan sumpah serapah pada orang yang lebih tua dalam batin mungilnya.

Ya kalo sampai kelepasan bisa-bisa Len tidak dapat jatah uang jajan seminggu.

"Kak Leeeenn~~" Rin berlari dari pelukan Gumiya ke arah Len.

Len menoleh dengan malasnya. Dia menatap Rin sekilas lalu kembali menaiki tangga.

"Kak Leeeenn~~"

"…"

"Kakaaak!"

"…"

"Ihh, Kak Leeennn!"

"…"

"Kak―"

"Apaan, sih? Manggil-manggil mulu! Nge- _fans_!?"

"…" Gantian Rin yang diam.

Gumiya hanya memijit keningnya. Ia bingung. Ribet banget harus mengurusi dua manusia yang sangat sulit ini. Apalagi yang punya jambul dan sukanya makan pisang kayak orang 'itu'.

Cuma dia aja yang sok sibuk, sih.

"Tidur siang sama Rin, yuk!"

"Sekarang udah sore, anak kecil."

"Emangnya kalo sore nggak boleh tidur, ya?"

"Nggak boleh, lah! Nanti malamnya susah tidur."

"Hee, emang kalo malamnya susah tidur kenapa?"

"Ya, besok paginya malah terlambat bangun!"

"Kalo terlambat bangun kenapa? Emang gak boleh telat, ya?"

"Ya kalo orangnya sibuk kayak gue sih, ya nggak boleh telat! Kalo kerjaannya kayak elo yang tinggal tidur-makan-main sih, ya terserah! Mau tidur dari sore sampe sore lagi juga nggak apa-apa!"

"Emang Kak Len sibuk ngapain? Kalo sibuk nanti gak bisa main sama Rin, dong?"

"Banyak tanya."

Len tidak menghiraukan Rin dan kembali menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya. Rinto dan Lenka yang melihat Len hanya menggelengkan kepala. Kebiasaan Len yang membenci anak kecil memang sudah mendarah daging. Yah, salah adik sepupunya yang waktu itu juga, sih..

.

― _Flashback―_

 _Saat itu Len usianya 6 tahun. Rinto, Lenka, dan Len menengok Lily―selaku Tante Len dan adik dari Lenka―yang satu minggu lalu baru melahirkan. Lily sudah diperbolehkan pulang karena pemulihannya yang sangat cepat._

" _Len mau coba gendong?" tawar Lily._

 _Len yang daritadi memandangi si adik kecil manis ber-rambut kehijauan tipis-tipis itu kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lily. "Eh?"_

" _Mau coba gendong Gumi, nggak?" tawar Lily untuk yang kedua kalinya._

 _Sebenarnya Len tidak kepikiran untuk mencoba menggendong Gumi. Ia hanya sedang berpikir, rambut pamannya―Gakupo―berwarna ungu, sedangkan tantenya―Lily―rambutnya berwarna pirang keemasan. Kenapa rambut Gumi bisa sehijau rumput begini?_

 _Tapi ya, namanya rezeki tak boleh ditolak. Syukur-syukur boleh gendong adik manis._

" _Boleh tante?" tanya Len._

" _Boleh, dong. Tapi hati-hati ya, pegangnya." Gakupo menambahi._

 _Len mengangguk senang. Lily meletakkan Gumi di pangkuan Len. Len mengelus-elus kepala Gumi. Wajah Gumi yang ada rona_ pink-pink _-nya membuat Len tambah gemas._

" _Pokoknya Gumi juga harus jadi adikku!" Len berkata sumringah._

 _Lily, Gakupo, Rinto, dan Lenka hanya tertawa-tawa melihat kelakuan Len._

" _Gumi itu adikku! Dia bakal jadi adikku yang manis! Adikku yan―"_

 _Perkataan Len terhenti ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembek dan tentunya basah di paha kanannya. Len menoleh ke bawah dan melihat suatu 'benda-yang-tak-ingin-disebutnya' menempel indah di celana pendeknya―dan tentu saja, sedikit menodai paha putih mulus Len kecil._

" _Ihh, e'e.." desis Len dengan mata berkaca-kaca ingin menangis._

" _Ah iya.." Lily buru-buru mengangkat Gumi dari pangkuan Len. "Len, tante minta maaf, ya.."_

 _Len menjerit lalu menangis keras. Lenka menggiring Len ke kamar mandi sedangkan Len tidak berhenti menangis._

" _Sudah dong, Len. Malu sama orang-orang, kan? Kamu kan, sudah 6 tahun. Masa menangis cuma gara-gara Gumi buang kotoran?"_

― _Flashback end―_

 _._

Kalau mengingat-ingat hal itu Len jadi kesal. Ya Lenka enak, tinggal ngomong gitu. 'Cuma gara-gara buang kotoran'? 'Cuma'? Ya udah, cuma! Sini Len buang kotoran di pangkuanmu! Sini!

― _Kalau masih kecil masih wajar sih, tapi kalau kamunya sudah sebesar itu Mama juga geli ngeliat kamu e'e sembarangan, Len.._

^Hal itu yang Lenka katakan ketika Len mengatakan hal yang di garis bawahi di paragraf pertama setelah kalimat _―Flashback end―_.

"Mama.." panggil Len ketika berada di tengah-tengah anak tangga.

Lenka menoleh pada Len dan menatap anak laki-lakinya. "Apa, Len?"

"Rin.. Udah bisa pipis dan buang kotoran sendiri, kan? Dia juga udah bisa cebok, kan?" tanya Len khawatir. Len sangat berharap jawaban positif dari Mamanya.

"Bisa, sih.." Lenka berkacak pinggang. Ahh, Len ingin bersorak sekarang juga! "Tapi kalau ceboknya dia cuma sekedar diusap-usap aja. Dia belum bisa di kobel-kobel."

Len bergidik. Ini dia! Yang dia selalu hindari! Bagian yang paling menjijikkan! Ihh.

"Oh iya Len, besok kamu jaga Rin, ya?" Rinto datang dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya.

Gak.

"Ha-haaahh? Kenapa?" histeris Len.

"Papa sama Mama mau pergi ke Hokkaido satu minggu. Cuma lima hari aja, kok!" tambah Lenka.

Lima hari cuma? Udah 'cuma' pake 'aja', lagi!

"Ihh, baru pulang udah mau pergi lagi?" keluh Len.

"Gimana lagi, Len.. Udah pekerjaan Mama sama Papa." Lenka menghela napas.

Len loyo. Bukan masalah kalau dia harus ditinggal lagi. Masalahnya si adik kecil berpita itu, lho!

"Tapi kan, aku sekolah!" Len ber-alasan.

"Di dekat sekolahmu ada penitipan anak, kan? Pas berangkat kamu titip kesana. Pulangnya kamu ambil lagi. Pulang sekolahnya langsung pulang, lho!"

"Ogah banget!"

"Papa, kira-kira uang jajan Len dikurangi berapa, ya?"

"Ohh, kenapa nggak 75%-nya aja? Papa juga lagi nabung buat beli kamera, Ma."

"Boleh juga. Mama juga pengen beli dompet baru."

Muncul juga dialog yang membuat Len naik darah. Ini nih. Yang kayak begitu tuh, yang Len kesal. Sok-sok acuh dan ngomongin tentang uang jajan. Kalau begini, ugh, Len tidak bisa menolak.

Demi uang jajan!

"Ya udah!" Len dengan berat hati mengatakan hal yang tak ingin dikatakannya. "Tapi uang jajanku naikkin 25%!"

"10%!"

"20% aja, deh!"

"15%!"

"Kubilang 20% ya, 20%!"

"Papah, uang jajan Len jadi diturunin, yaahh!"

"Okeh, mamah!"

"Ya udah, ya udah! 15%! _Deal,_ ya!?"

" _Deal_ …"

Geli benget ngedenger ucapan yang ada '-h'-nya dibelakang.. Rin berlari menghampiri Lenka sambil memegangi _dress_ putih bagian belakangnya.

"Mama.." panggil Rin. Air mukanya menunjukkan kalau ia menahan sesuatu. "..Rin mau e'e.."

* * *

 ** _Makasih to Panda Dayo, Ayane HikaHikari, dan Mai Kamano untuk review kalian yang sangat berharga~ /huhu_**

 ** _Makasih juga untuk para silent readers dan yang udah bersedia nginjek tombol fav and foll~_**

 ** _C U in chapter 4~_**


End file.
